mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Name meanings in Heroic Blaze SolAka
In MGW's original super robot fiction, Heroic Blaze SolAka, the characters' name are constructed strangely. most of them with Japanese and Chinese origins. Here are the concepts behind them. Shirei Kingdom Main SUJ Pilots ;Hiori Soratoga/Yuuko Hidaka :(空途駕 火折/ 火高 悠子) The naming of Hiori, and nearly everyone else in the phoenix tribes, is based upon anything corresponding to avians and fire, usually strong. The first symbol for the surname is sora (空), meaning "the sky", the second one for to (途) meaning "course" or "journey", and the third one for ga (駕) meaning "to drive" (sail or fly). Ga seems to be used to express "excelling". As for the first name, hi means "fire" and ori (折) means "fold" or "break off". ;Tatsudōji Seiji :(青史 竜童子) Former name was Ryōya Seiji; "Ryo" can mean dragon, along with "ryu". The current name was inspired by Shutendoji (酒吞童子) and Ibarakidoji (茨木童子), the notable names of demons in folklore; "Doji" is a Buddhist name for a child and is attached to the name of other divine beings in Buddhism. For example, the Honorable Ones of Fudou Myou (Acala). Therefore, the name change has a divine attachment. Iti s "Dragon Doji". Seiji means blue history simply. ;Torahiko Yūtsukasa :(勇士 児彦) Because tigers are brave, and have a mighty connection in Asian and mythology, Torahiko was given a strong name. ;Ikaruga Squadron :Each member is named after a bird. Ikaruga (鵤) is a Japanese grosbeak or eophona personata or perching finch. Tagahane (差羽) is named after a grey-faced buzzard (sashiba; Butastur indicus), using its Kanji. Shibaya (差羽也) uses the same Kanji as the buzzard, but with an ending Kanji to determine that its a male. Jimanosuke (島之介), using the Kanji for "island", is from the sibbley, sea swallow or Storm-petrel (ウミツバメ亜科; 海燕; umi shibame), which is a seabird. Zetabi is from an unknown tropical bird so his name is from "tropical" (熱帯; nettai/zettai) and fly (tobu, 飛). ;Other bird names: :Both Sakukan & Kanmori (雀冠 & 冠盛) uses the Kanji from the Japanese murrelet (冠海雀; kanmuri wumizusume). Sakubi (雀日), Zetabi's brother, is named after a sparrow (雀; ''saku, suzum''e) Deva Dynasty Yang Clan Generals ;Aditi :(अदिति; アディティ) In Hinduism, Aditi is called the "Celestial Mother" and associated with infinite space. She is the mother of Indra and Aryaman; her name means "limitless", "freedom", "unbound", "poverty", "death". The name associates her seemingly bewitching youth, and this powerful atmosphere that she carries. ;Yami : Military Staff ;Gon Jūhei :(十兵 権, jūhei gon) Name is entirely Japanese; however, last name mainly serves as a given name in real life examples (particularly as jūbei; 十兵衞). The name decision may have been due to lack of understanding Japanese names, but main idea was to show that Shenbu wasn't exclusively fixed to "Chinese culture". Furhtermore, "gon" is "kwon" (Korean) and "quan" (Chinese) and is a surname. It does mean "power" and "authority", suiting his position in the military. ; Machines ;SolAka :? ;Gajavar :(ガジャヴァ)From the words gaja / gajah (गज; elephant) and Ishvar (a god or supreme being), both Hindi or Sanskrit. Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Lists Category:Mythology Category:Historical drama Category:Japanese fiction Category:Science Fiction